Getting Married For Real This Time
Getting Married For Real This Time is the 16th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It is the 38th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot Squidward and Sandy are ready to get married again. But they don't want SpongeBob to ruin things, like he did last time. Story is watching TV Man on TV: Are YOU over 80 years old? Squidward: (watching) Yes. Man on TV: Are YOU single? Squidward: (watching) Yes. Man on TV: Are YOU over 300 pounds? Squidward: (watching) That's personal.... Man on TV: Well get off that couch, and get make something of your life! Squidward: Wow....he's right.... Man on TV: Chase your dreams! Squidward: He's right! Man on TV: Get motivated! Squidward: I'm feeling inspired! Man on TV: Lose some weight! Squidward: Okay, now he's getting personal....(cuts TV off) walks by Squidward: Sandy! Will you marry me? Sandy: Wow! That was pretty sudden, Squidward....well....uhh..... Squidward: C'mon, you only live once! Sandy: I would....but, remember what happened last time we tried to get married? Squidward: No. Sandy: Hey, SpongeBob, get over here. SpongeBob: Yes? Sandy: Remember what happened when me and Squidward tried getting married last time? SpongeBob: (blushing) I got jealous and ruined everything.... Sandy: Exactly. SpongeBob: Listen, I'm over you, now. I wouln't do that again. Sandy: Good. Because me and Squidward are getting married. Hopefully, for REAL this time. SpongeBob: (mouth drops open) Squidward: YIPEEEE!!!!!! Patrick: Oh, boy! I can be your wedding planner! couple walks off Plankton: (walking by) Why the long face, chum? SpongeBob: Squidward and Sandy are getting married! Plankton: So? They're like 100. They won't live to see their next birthday! SpongeBob: That's it! You're a genius, Plankton! Plankton: Well, I knew THAT. That night, at the wedding: Patrick: We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage between Squidward and Sandy. Krabs: (from the crowd) Are you qualified to be doing this wedding? Patrick: They call me Reverend Patrick. Ahem, now let's continue. Sandy: I've never been so happy. Squidward: Me neither. Patrick: If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your pee. SpongeBob: (bursts into the wedding with a chainsaw) I OBJECT!!!!! Squidward: SpongeBob! What the hell are YOU doing here? SpongeBob: IT'S ALL OVER! (laughs maniaclly) Squidward: I'm not letting you ruin my wedding AGAIN!!!! (pepper-sprays him) SpongeBob: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I WAS JUST GONNA CUT THE CAKE!!!! Squidward: Oh....I thought you were trying to kill us.... SpongeBob: No! I was gonna cut your wedding cake, dum-dum! Squidward: Oh. Whoops. My bad. Patrick: You may now kiss the bride. and Sandy kiss SpongeBob: My eyes!!! Ahhhh, what's wrong with you, Squidward! Squidward: I said I was sorry! SpongeBob: No, not that, the kiss!!!! Sandy: Get over it, SpongeBob. and Sandy get in a limo, and drive off to their honeymoon Patrick: (comforting SpongeBob) Don't worry, you'll eventually find someone who wants an ugly, elderly sponge. SpongeBob: Thanks, Pat.....I needed that. Patrick: Good. Ohhhh, look what I found! (finds the pepper spray, and sprays SpongeBob) SpongeBob: AHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:2015